Problem: Simplify the expression. $2q(2q+5)$
Solution: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${2q}$ $ = ({2q} \times 2q) + ({2q} \times 5)$ $ = (4q^{2}) + (10q)$ $ = 4q^{2} + 10q$